


In the Heat of the Moment

by hufflepuffkaspbrak



Series: Things You Said [7]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crushes, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Tension, stan and mike are mentioned but that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffkaspbrak/pseuds/hufflepuffkaspbrak
Summary: Emotions run high when crushing on your best friend.





	In the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is loosely based off that scene in new girl with nick and jess.

Eddie sat in his living room, ice cream in one hand and a giant spoon in the other. Some overhyped action movie played on the TV but he really only had it on so he wouldn’t be sitting in silence. He was consistently shoving large spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth, each time getting a brain freeze that would cause him to squish up his face in pain, but he continued each time.

He had been at a club with the rest of his friends, dancing to his heart’s content when he turned around and saw Richie against some woman at the bar. Their mouths connected in a heated kiss. Eddie’s heart had dropped, he muttered an excuse to his friends, and made his way home. Unfortunately, he shared the apartment with Richie and was expecting his annoying ass to make his way back in at any moment.

He knew it was his own damn fault. Having a big, stupid crush on his best friend and roommate. Only Stan and Mike knew about his feelings and they had told him constantly that if he wasn’t going to do anything about it, it would lead to heartbreak. He wasn’t about to tell them they were right though.

As if on cue, Richie barged through the door. “Eddie Spaghetti, where’d you go?”

“Right here.” Eddie retorted, shoving more ice cream in his mouth.

“Why’d you leave?”

“It’s nothing, Richie, leave me alone.” He said through his mouth of ice cream.

“No.”

Richie walked over to the couch, grabbing the ice cream from Eddie and putting it on the coffee table.

“Hey! That’s mine!”

“Actually, I think I bought it, but that’s irrelevant.” Richie grabbed Eddie’s arm and pulled him up off the couch. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! What makes you think something’s wrong?”

“You’re watching a shitty movie, eating ice cream, and you’re yelling at me.”

“I’m yelling at you because you won’t leave me alone!” Eddie pulled his arm away from Richie. “Besides, why do you care? Go ask that girl you were fucking in the club.”

Richie suddenly gasped, a smirk making its way onto his face. “You’re jealous.”

Eddie sputtered. “Jealous? Uh, no, I’m not jealous.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No! I’m not!”

“You totally -”

“Tozier, I couldn’t care less about what your lips do and what person you suck face with!” Eddie could feel his face getting redder and redder as the seconds went by. Here Richie was, standing in front of him, making fun of him for being jealous.

“Oh yeah?” Richie took a big stride towards the other boy.

“Yeah.” Eddie crossed him arms.

Richie took another step closer. “You know, about 2 weeks ago, you really really drunk and you told me you wanted to sleep with me. The exact words were _‘Please, Richie I want you to fuck me.’_”

Eddie gasped, his face burning, reaching forward and slapping a hand on Richie’s chest. “I did not! You’re lying.”

“I thought it was just the alcohol talking but you’re goddamn jealous right now, Eds.”

Richie was impossibly close right now, there chests mere centimeters away from touching. When Eddie looked up at him, he could feel his breath on his face.

“And so what?” Eddie exclaimed, throwing his arms up. “You gonna make fun of me for the rest of my life? For a drunken confession?”

“So you want to sleep with me?”

“Yes!” Eddie screamed. “I mean, no! I mean, I did, but no! Not now that I see you’re gonna kiss anyone with legs.”

“So you’re jealous?”

“No!”

“Yeah?” Richie raised his voice, matching Eddie’s yelling.

“Shut up!”

“Prove it!”

_Fuck it_, he thought. Eddie surged forward, smashing their lips together. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and pulled him closer so that there wasn’t a part of their bodies that wasn’t touching.

“What happened to not wanting to sleep with me?” Richie muttered.

“Shut up.” Eddie kissed him again, this time harder, pushing Richie towards the couch forcefully.

“Ow, stop pushing me.” Richie clutched his arm.

“Then make out with me on that damn couch.”

Richie grabbed a hold of Eddie’s thighs, pulling him up so he was carrying him. He wasn’t strong necessarily, but he could hold his 5’7 best friend until they got the few steps to their couch. He threw him down on the cushions, Eddie’s body bouncing slightly. Eddie reached up and grabbed Richie’s shirt, pulling him down and forcing him to lay on top of him. They connected their lips again. The kiss was messy, lustful, full of the energy of their yelling from before and all the words they wish that had said years prior. Eddie ran his fingers through Richie’s hair, stopping when he felt a bump.

Richie recoiled. “Ow, dammit, Eds, stop hurting me!”

“What’s wrong with your head!”

“I fell in the shower!”

“Who the fuck falls in the shower?”

“I fucking do!”

Richie swallowed whatever response Eddie had next with his mouth, reaching down and pulling Eddie’s shirt off and then his with a swift motion.

“Why are you yelling?” Eddie said loudly.

“Because you are!”

“God, Tozier, why are you so fucking loud all the time!”

“Why are you so goddamn annoying with your little track shorts?”

“Shut up.” Eddie put his hands around the back of Richie’s neck, being mindful of the sore spot.

Richie ground down onto his lap, sticking a knee between his legs and rubbing up slightly. Eddie separated their lips as he let his head fall back onto the cushion. Richie attached his lips to his neck, biting harshly and causing Eddie to hiss in pain and pleasure.

“Fuck you, Ri-Richie.” Eddie’s voice faltered as one of Richie’s hand reached down to cup the front of his jeans.

“Yeah? Fuck me?” Richie breathed out. “Nah, I think I’m gonna fuck you.”

Eddie let out a strangled breath and arched his body upwards.

“Take off your fucking clothes, I’ll be back.” Richie scrambled up, running towards his room.

Eddie was still working on taking his jeans off when Richie came back, running on the hardwood floor with socks on. The world seemed to move in slow motion as Richie slipped, falling backwards and onto their coffee table with a glass top. The full force of his body fell, shattering the glass as he fell through.

“God, fucking shit.” Richie groaned, the glass spreading everywhere.

“Richie!” Eddie screamed, quickly getting up, now only with his boxers on. “What the fuck!”

“I was rushing.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

Eddie stretched out his hand to help Richie up, brushing glass off him as he got to his feet. There were little cuts on his back but nothing serious, the glass shattered into big chunks, not tiny shards.

“You’re chaotic. Literally, all. The. Time.”

“Yeah?” Richie rubbing his back. “I’ll go get a dustpan, I guess.”

“A dustpan? The entire table just shattered!”

“Well what do you want me to do?”

“Get a trash bag, maybe?”

“Oh yeah, like I’m gonna pick them up with my hands.” Richie rolled his eyes.

Eddie scoffed. “A broom isn’t gonna help with those big ass pieces. You just don’t want to clean up.”

“So?” Richie turned around, walking towards his room.

“So that’s it?”

“I’m not gonna clean the table!”

“Well then neither am I!” Eddie yelled back.

They both stormed off to their rooms, slamming the door behind them. Eddie leaned back against the door, taking a deep breath.

“Whatever.” He muttered and opened the door back up.

Richie was on the other side of the hallway, he smiled and reached out to pull Eddie into another kiss. This one was a stark contrast to the others. Richie hands cupped Eddie’s face softly as Eddie’s rested on his waist. Their lips moved slowly but deeply, pressing into each other. They pulled away, their foreheads resting against each other’s.

“We’re both obnoxious.” Richie laughed.

Eddie giggled, too. “Maybe.”

And he reached up to kiss him again.


End file.
